Let the butterflies roam free
by Crey
Summary: Sqeee, my first LWD Dasey! Hints of a little angst perhaps, but a happy, gushy, ending.


Hi every Dasey fan out there! I've not really seen the show that much, but the little I have seen made my brain go amok, and so I fell on the Dasey wagon as well. I wrote my little story here in one sweep, I have not proof read it, and english is not my native tounge. Even so, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the silly mind of a 24 year old.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey McDonald was not a happy camper. It had been a very bad day, and at last she found herself at the front step of her house, soaking wet from walking all the way home in the pouring rain. Somehow she managed to simultaneously pity herself immensely and fume with anger. She of course blamed Derek. This morning the Prince, their beloved Prince had broken down, on behalf of Derek not doing what he was supposed to and change the sparking plugs. So, this not only infuriated her and caused her to have a rather loud hissy fit on their drive way, screaming that she was so glad it was only a year till college and that she would be freed from this nightmare, it had also made them extremely late to school.

The day had run accordingly to the bad start: Casey got a reprimand from her teacher for being late, she failed a pop quiz, pulled a Klutzilla move and stumbled into her locker at full speed and getting laughed at by a considerable amount of people, spilling juice on her new shirt, and to top it of, missed her ride home.

She imagined steam coming from her ears. The thought of wringing Derek's neck sounded very appealing to her right now. With a sigh she paused with the key almost in the lock. Ok, so Casey knew he wasn't really to blame. At lunch he had even suggested that he and Ralph could drop her of on the way, since they were going to hang after school. And offered to loan her his extra shirt. But she declined stubbornly, lying about going with Emily later, her irritation with him fueled by the events of the day. The second-long hurt look on his face had put a sinking feeling to her stomach, but he had shrugged and mumbled "suit yourself", and stalked of.

Casey realized now that she had acted rather immaturely, really, he HAD offered a ride home, which was an uncommonly nice gesture of his. She felt she had gotten her punishment when she had missed the bus and had to make the 40 minute walk through this awful downpour, that had started the minute she walked out of the schools grounds.

Soaking wet she made her way indoors, just now realizing her teeth were chattering somewhat. 'Was it really that cold?', she thought, trying to peel her thin jacket of.

"Casey?"

She looked up through her dripping locks of dark hair, and saw Derek looking back at her with a slight smirk on his face from his usual spot, his beloved chair. Suddenly the anger she felt just evaporated, and she felt guilty and stupid for not accepting his offer. She could have been just as dry and warm as he seemed to be, had she not been so stubborn. Casey had put her whole heart into being stubborn lately, especially when Derek tried to be nice to her. She tried to ward of the small butterflies he caused with just a cocky smirk. How stupid she felt! And angry at herself for falling for the "Venturi charm". Well, perhaps not for the charm, he could be actually sincere and caring, just not very often. She sighed again. Casey wanted to rationalize as only a crush, a side effect from being a teenage girl living in the same house as a non-related teenage boy. So she had tried to grin and bear it, and had yelled at Derek more than usual. But it hadn't worked. Her feelings didn't fade away, they just made her heart ache, fully convinced he would never like her back. 'Why would he? He plays mean pranks and is a general pain in the ass, as always.' She sighed again, this time more from frustration, for her jacket just wouldn't come of, being so thoroughly soaked. She growled a little, just wanting to get some dry clothes and a warm blanket.

Derek furrowed his brow at the sight of Casey. He watched her standing there, battling her jacket. She stumbled into the living room, causing the light to fall on her waterlogged frame.

"Casey, you're soaked! Did you walk all the way home in the rain?" Derek rose and walked towards her with a very concerned face. Casey unleashed a loud sneeze that halted her actions.

"Yeah, I missed the bus..." She trailed of, looking up to see Derek standing close, reaching out to help her with her jacket. Casey blushed, and reveled in the feel of his warm hands. She wanted so badly to be warm, maybe enclosed in his warm, strong arms....'Gaah, stop it Casey, just get over it!' She felt rather silly. Just then Derek got the garment of her, and she missed his warmth.

Derek took in her sad, tired and miserable wet puppy look, and almost wanted to laugh, but chose not to, as she seemed quite miserable already. Hey, he could be a nice guy sometimes, right? Then he saw that she was shivering, badly. He put a hand on her shoulder and noted that she was ice cold.

"Case? Are you alright?", he said in a serious tone of voice.

Caught of guard with the sincere question, Casey looked up into his face, surprised at the hand on her shoulder and the close proximity.

She sniffed.

"No. I'm cold, unhappy and just want to pull a blanket over my head and pretend this crappy day never existed. And don't tell me this is my own fault for not going with you and Ralph, I know, ok? I've regretted it for the entire walk home, so don't rub it in, please, I am not in the mood." She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, lowering her gaze to her shoes.

Derek would have chuckled, had he not been so concerned with her shivering.

"Naw, I won't", he lifted her chin to make her look at him, letting her see a gentle yet cheeky smile. Casey blushed again.

"You don't look too good, no offense, and you're going to get sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes, if you're not already, with that sneeze you just erupted." He removed his hand from her shoulder, but she slumped tiredly against his side, as if it was Derek that had held her up. How did she get this tired? 'It must be this awful day, the walk and rain. He's so warm....' Casey closed her eyes. 'I'm tired of feeling this way, of all this longing.' She realized that she was leaning on him, and moved away.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought, huh? I should go get changed" Casey backed a little, embarrassed.

Derek thought she looked adorable, with that slight blush adorning her cheeks. He hoped it wasn't fever, both for his ego and her own health sake. He didn't want her to feel poorly. At the sight of her miserable state he just wanted to hug her and keep her warm. Yes folks, the great Derek Venturi, with his no PDA rule, wanted to just hold her. He never expected to feel this way, but he had fallen in love with Casey McDonald, grade grubber, Klutzilla.....beauty. Derek had never been in love, not like this. It both scared and thrilled him. He took a step closer and swept a dripping curl away from her eyes.

"Tired, eh?", he said smirking with a glint in his eyes, "Well, I couldn't have you dripping all over the floor, Nora would assume it was me and that would be such a hassle."

Then, suddenly, he swept her up in his arms, and without thinking Casey grasped his shoulders, stunned. Derek just looked at her with a lopsided grin and a slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Derek! Wha-what are you doing?" Casey held on tight to his shoulder, never so surprised at what he was doing as she was now. She received no answer, Derek just proceeded up the stairs. Casey put her arms around his neck and her head to his shoulder, to hide the crimson red on her face. 'Someone pinch me....'

Derek kicked the bathroom door open, and sat her down on the toilet lid. Whistling to hide his awkwardness, he started rummaging the cabinets for a towel.

"So, eh, why are you home anyway? And where's the family?", Casey asked, as her brain had started working again and she noticed the silent house.

Derek, turning towards her with a fluffy big towel, answered. "Well, Ralph's mom called, and he had to help her with something and didn't have time for little ol' me, and as for the rest of the household, don't you remember that they have gone to your aunt this weekend?" He knelt in front of her and put the towel on her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I forgot. Wow, this horrible day made me forget the only good thing today, that I don't have to visit my awfully boring relatives for the weekend."

Derek snickered, and started to carefully dry her hair, though she was fully competent to do it herself. "Yeah, relatives can be kinda dull. Luckily, you have me to keep you company." He realized what he had said, and stopped his actions and stood. Casey looked up at him.

"Eh, well, you should take a warm shower to get your temperature up", he put the back of his fingers to her forehead. "You're really cold. I'll get you some dry clothes." Derek started to turn to the door, when Casey grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her again.

"Thanks. For being so nice to me", she said shyly and smiled.

Derek turned so she couldn't see his face. "Yeah, whatever, Space Case", he said teasingly, yet affectionately. "I'll go get those clothes, ok?" He walked out.

Casey undressed and got in the shower. She took a long one, feeling chilled to the bone by the rain. The thought of Derek however, carrying her up the stairs, made her smile and the butterflies awoke again. She had heard him come in a while ago to leave the clothes and when she got out of the shower she saw some comfy clothes on the counter. It turned out to be her favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants, the ones she usually wore when just lounging on weekends. She put them on and went downstairs as she was starting to feel hungry.

In the kitchen she found Derek, he looked up from making a sandwich. He then looked down quickly, and said to the piece of bread on the counter: "I thought you might be hungry, but you know, if you don't want it..." 'Man, since when did I get so awkward?'

"I'm starving, thank you!" Casey beamed towards him, and grabbed the sandwich and swept passed him to get to the refrigerator. She looked for something to drink, when she felt Derek looming behind her. He came closer, and she noticed how tall he had gotten, compared to her. She looked up over her shoulder, and Derek met her eyes. Never dropping his gaze, he reached in for a soft drink. His chest brushed her back slightly, and Casey had to fight the urge to lean back. Derek lost his nerve, and took a step away, with the can in hand.

"There's tea if you want. I-it's your favorite kind, at least I think so, I don't know", he stumbled over his words and turned to go into the living room. "I'm going to watch a movie."

"Really, which one?" Casey said and reached to pour tea into her mug. Outside it was getting dark and the rain poured relentlessly.

"Whatever's on I guess." He stopped in the door. "Join me?", Derek asked hopefully, looking back at her with his unruly hair hanging down in his eyes. Casey eyed him standing there, seeming so sincere and vulnerable. He had grown in the last year, and stood taller than her, wonderfully lean in her favorite green T-shirt, on him that is. Derek smiled nervously and drew his hand through his hair.

"Sure." Casey smiled and followed him out to sit on the couch. She made herself comfortable and started to eat on her sandwich. Derek turned on the TV and to her joy and surprise sat next to her.

"But I choose the movie, so if it's a horror movie you can't object, ok?" Derek joked, knowing she hated the genre.

Casey replied by sticking out her tongue teasingly. "Yeah right, I suppose that is only fair for my knight in shining armor" Though it was said in a sarcastic tone, both of them turned their eyes to the TV, blushing.

Derek flipped through the channels and Casey drank her tea. "You, this really is my favorite tea, how did you know?", Casey asked.

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for I guess", he smirked with a look in his eye that made Casey's stomach do flip flops. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the rain pattering on the window. The room was dark except for the TV screen, which showed some sort of sit-com. Casey shuddered. Derek looked at her.

"Are you still cold" He started moving, feeling around with his hands on his chair next to the couch.

"A little. I guess I got really chilled today huh?" Derek didn't answer right away, as he draped a quilt around her. With his hands still on the quilt, he met her eyes. She marveled at the warmth of his hazel eyes, and the honest and open face she saw. Casey never knew, never could have hoped, that Derek would be this nice to her. Derek realized he was staring at her. He smirked. "Just don't get sick, alright? You know I hate it when you are sick, walking around all tousled and blowing your nose. You look cute and all but.....", he went silent, and his eyes grew big as he realized what he had said.

Casey's jaw dropped. "Really? Derek, don't pull my leg, that's not funny." She really didn't want it to be a joke. She couldn't bear it to be a cruel joke. Casey looked up into his face, hopeful yet scared. She chewed on her lower lip out of insecurity, and tentatively put a hand on Derek's that still held on to the blanket. Derek swallowed audibly, and threw caution to the wind. He lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek. "Do you see me laughing?", he said in a low voice, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones. She had never seen him so serious, and looking so intently on her, as if his life depended on her next words.

"Derek....." She blushed, though she doubted he saw it. Still in shock, she fought to get out the right words. Derek's hand sunk down to his lap, his head turned down and away from her. "I can't see you as a sister Casey. I never have. I'm not very good at this stuff....I had no idea I would EVER feel like this. I mean, you're supposed to only be my annoying stepsister, grade grubber, Klutzilla..." with the last words he looked up from under his bangs, small smile on his face, "but you're not, Case. You're so not." Casey was still dumbstruck. 'Is this some weird dream? Wonderful, but weird.'

"Uh, yeah, so now that cat's out of the bag. Sorry to have made you uncomfortable, just forget what I said", Derek said, feeling more awkward than ever. Casey squeezed his hand, which caused him to look up to see her smiling, her eyes shining in the dark.

"Your statement made me feel rather uncomfortable," Derek looked hurt, "But, in a really nice way," she beamed and laid her hands upon his chest. Derek sat stunned.

"What do you mean? I mean, for sure?" Derek put his hands on her waist, delirious with happiness. Casey only nodded. Slowly, shyly, she inched closer. Derek felt bold, and planted his lips on hers softly, gently. Slowly and tenderly they kissed. Pulling apart slightly, Casey gently played with the hair on the back of his head.

"Derek", she whispered, "If I'm dreaming don't wake me up. And please let this not be a cruel joke." She still felt unaccustomed to his sincerity.

Derek felt bad about her not trusting her, but what was expected, after all he had pulled on her? He reached up to tuck a strand of her now dry hair away, his palm lingering on her cheek. "If it's a dream, then I'm glad to be in it." They smiled. "And the pranks were all to get your attention. It seems like I got it, so no pranks are needed anymore, I hope. Though I like seeing you riled up sometimes." He kissed her softly again, to prove to her that he was very serious. Casey kissed him back, joyous. Now the butterflies were very welcome.

Derek drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist warming her more than the blanket. She loved the feel of his warm hands, and he went to hold on to one of hers, interlocking their fingers. His other arm tightened around her waist, and he reluctantly unlocked their lips. "Casey.....I always want to be with you. I need you to know that. And I'm sorry if, no, that I hurt you. With everything. I haven't quite grown out of my kindergarten-moves just yet. You know, pulling the hair on the girl you like", he said, doing just that, with a small laugh. Casey just smiled, hugging him.

"I kinda hoped it was that way", she mumbled into the crook of his neck. She lifted her head and caressed his jaw lightly. "Couldn't you show it in some other way now?" Casey questioned, eye brow raised with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'll think of something", and he seized her lips again. They held on to each other tightly, not wanting to let go. The gentle kisses continued. Derek stroke her hair, weaving his fingers through the strands of dark brown. He leaned her back on the couch, with a hand to steady himself from crushing her. He broke the kiss, which was still gentle. "Case...." he said hoarsely. He lost his words, and met her lips again. Derek laid on his side next to her with a shy smile. Casey mirrored his actions. He snatched her close, and the laughed. "Who would have thought?" Casey declared with a giddy smile. "I strongly hoped", Derek spoke quietly, and Casey was once again taken aback with the strong emotion she saw in his eyes. Derek kissed her again with more passion to show her, and Casey freaked slightly. "Derek, erhm, I don't, I'm not,....I mean" she panicked.

Derek, smiling, answered "I wasn't going to, and me neither." She looked at him surprised. "I'm more of a romantic than you think". He kissed her nose lightly. "I want to be sure, and," as he saw her starting to object, "and when I'm sure, I want to, you know, marry that person." Casey's eyes grew large. "Don't freak out, it's.....just what I'd imagined. Not very expected of the school "stud", huh?" Derek said, feeling embarrassed. "Unexpected, but very nice." Casey smiled.

"I just want to kiss you, Casey McDonald. Kiss you senseless" he kissed her lips, "kiss you tenderly" he kissed her neck.

"By all means do, Mr. Venturi", Casey sighed. Derek laughed, causing a lovely feeling on her neck. "Don't ever call me that, that's so weird!", Derek chuckled.

"Derek....." He met her eyes. She smiled. "Kiss me". He complied willingly, and the after many kisses, they fell asleep happily in the darkness of their living room, letting all the little butterflies run amok.


End file.
